


Domesticity

by Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street
Summary: Just a short and sweet fluff fic for Day 3 of glimadora week, featuring Adora and Glimmer snuggling and Adora discovering an interesting feature of Glimmer's hair.





	Domesticity

Adora and Glimmer lie together on a bed suspended as high as their love makes them feel, soaring through the skies in an infinite bliss. Facing each other, making a heart with their entwined bodies they are in a state free from the cares or Etheria, free from the deathly howls of the Horde Army, free from the trauma of an intertwined past. 

Adora looks at her beloved and sighs, running her hand through Glimmer's bubblegum hair, mesmerized by the sparkles that fill the air, she giggles and coos "You glimmer, Glimmer!”

“Adoraa” Glimmer protests, “its embarrassing, im not just sparkly you know”

Adora smiles and stares into Glimmers eyes, “Of course I know that, sparks couldn't set this fire you have made in my heart.”

Glimmer squeals and snuggles deeper into her loves chest and Adora rests her head on the top of her beloved. They quickly drift to a slumber neither thought possible before.

     Next morning, Bow walks in to see what is keeping Glimmer for so long, and upon seeing Glimadora cuddling squeals so loud he awakens all of Bright Moon


End file.
